Thin Bridge
by karupin13
Summary: AU: Sakura was forced to live with their distant relative - the Uchiha family. will she be able to find new friends and a possible lover in that new town through a thin wire that was mysteriously connected to her room from another room in front her new home? NaruxSaku / SasuxIno
1. prologue

**A/N:okay people, this story is an AU so please bear with my insanity. it just suddenly popped out of my mind and i can't help but to write this. hope you find this one an interesting story. -_-  
**

**i do not own the characters of this multi-chapter fic.  
**

**read and review people, thanks !  
**

**Prologue**

_ August 17, 20XX_

_I am Haruno Sakura, sixteen years of age. I don't know what the heck was wrong with being righteous that my father and my mother both agreed that I should live with their distant relative in Konoha – the Uchiha family. I just don't get it! _

_Heck, if they think that I would change my way of being true to myself, they are wrong. I don't know what will happen if I live with the Uchihas; Sasuke-kun and Itachi-nii were good to me but I just can't live with a place I'm not comfortable right?_

_But it doesn't matter, because I am here now. =(_

_PS:_

_This is the first time I write in a diary, since I don't have any friends here to talk to yet; I guess I'll just scribble some of my adventures here. _

"Sakura-chan, dinner's ready." Mikoto said as she peeped at the slightly opened door, Sakura looked at the female Uchiha and smiled warmly before nodding.

"I'm coming." She replied and hurriedly closed her mini diary and placed it at the drawer of her night table and ran downwards.

"_Konbanwa, Fugaku-jiichan_" Uchiha Fugaku nodded at the pinkette as he pulled the chair at the centre of the dining table. Sakura gulped, she was very scared at the head of the family; Fugaku isn't like her father – Haruno Kizashi. The oldest Uchiha was very strict and serious that his own sons were also aloof towards him. She was seated beside her cousin Sasuke who was smirking at her. _What the hell is wrong with him? _ She thought but a small blush was lit in her face.

"Is there something wrong Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked a bit concern. Sakura shook her head vigorously trying to hide her embarrassment which made Sasuke to smirk even more; Itachi just shrugged at his cousin's and brother's act.

"Okay, that's enough everyone. Let's eat now." Mikoto announced that saved Sakura from continuous humiliation from the youngest Uchiha. "Sasuke, you should be good to Sakura okay?" Sasuke just nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura sat again in front of her night table and looked at the stars in the sky; a single tear fell from her emerald eyes as she thought of her parents back in their home in a small village near the boundary between Konoha and Suna. She was just distracted from her reverie when a small light was pointing at her direction; she hastily wiped the tear in her face and leaned forward to see who the offender was. She saw a blonde-haired young man, looking at her with the same curiosity written on his face; they just looked at each other for a good couple of minutes before the blonde man wrote something on a piece of paper and place it on a thin wire that Sakura just noted that the other end was extended to her room window. She looked back at the young man again and saw that he was pulling another cord that pushed the paper towards her; she just waited until the paper landed on her table and flipped it open.

_Who are you?_

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and began writing a replied and did the same.

_Who are you too? You're the one who distracted me from my reverie, you idiot! _

Without waiting for the man's reply, she irritably closed the window and the curtains and headed to her bed. _This is going to be an interesting adventure. _She thought and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: to the readers of this fic, i'm sorry if i'm going to hang this story for a while (and my other on-going fic _together,as one)_. i just need to do some school stuff but i will continue writing and finish these two, =) hope you'll enjoy this chapter 1.  
**

**i do not own any characters mentioned in this story.  
**

**reviews are always welcomed =)  
**

**Thin Bridge  
**

**Chapter 1 **

_Shannaro~!_

Sakura woke up with beads of sweat on her forehead, her eyes were wide because of her dream; it was a _bad dream, _A _very bad dream._ nonetheless, she found herself couldn't sleep anymore and so she decided to stood up and walked towards her body-length mirror and stretched in front of it. it was her second day at the Uchihas and she took note that the Uchiha family really prepared for her arrival yesterday; though she still wondered what her parents told them to act like this to her. After stretching, she proceeded to do all of her morning routines and arranged the pillows and covers of her bed and finally opened the window. Her thoughts flew last night, when she encountered the strange man at the window of the house across the street. She couldn't remember the young man's face but she assessed that the man was most likely to be at her age. Her thoughts were cut when she noticed that there was a paper hanging on that thin wire that was connected on her window, she detached it and flipped it open.

_Well excuse me miss, but I know that room was Sasuke's so you better have an explanation why you're there. _

She flipped it back, placed it in the table and wrote a reply. After she finished her respond, she looked at the closed window on the other side of the street; her eyebrows were furrowed; waiting for the young man to open it up so she could give him the reply. Almost ten minutes had passed and the window was still closed, her patience were running thin and the urged to throw something hard on the other window was running through her veins but the idea suddenly vanished when she heard a knock on her door.

_Who would it be? _She thought but nevertheless, walked on the door.

". . ." Sakura was stunned to see her cousin, the emotionless bastard whom she has a little crush.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked a small blush crept on her face but the youngest of the Uchiha just walked passed her and made his way towards the room, she followed him until he stopped at the desk in front of the window. Sasuke saw a little piece of paper laid in there and his brows were wrinkled at the sight, he turned his back and face his cousin. Sakura was a little scared at his facial expression but kept her thoughts at bay.

"Who sent this note?" Sasuke asked, Sakura just shrugged and walked towards him she looked at him once again before pointing a finger towards the closed window on the other side of the street.

"The idiot on that room sent a note to me last night." She said.

"What else did he sent to you?" he asked again, Sakura scavenged the first paper the young blond had sent to her on the table and gave it Sasuke. She heard him mumbled the word _idiot_. Her 'inner Sakura' wanted to punched the hell out of him for saying that word to her, even though she doubted if he really said it to her or to the one who sent the note to her.

"Do you know that guy from the other house?" she asked just to break the icy silence between them, instead of giving her a reply; Sasuke just placed the paper on the table before he walked towards the door.

"The breakfast's ready. You should go down and join them there." He said before he finally disappeared. Sakura growled at his actions that she kicked on the air out of annoyance.

* * *

Hours went fast and Sakura found herself walking around the streets of Konoha together with Mikoto. The female Uchiha invited her to come with her so she can walked throughout the town while the older female bought their dinner. They parted ways, but Mikoto instructed her that they would meet at the front of the Police force HQ after a couple of hours; she just nodded and walked towards the opposite direction her obaa-chan went. She walked through the lively streets, stopping at each store that will caught her interest before going back to stroll. After hours of non-stop walking, she grew tired of it and find a place to rest, she was walking on a park when she heard a man taking with someone, the man's voice was cold like an ice and she can't help but to eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You better distanced yourself with her or I'll do anything for you to regret the day you laid your eyes on her." The man said, Sakura could feel the fear of the other man being threatened by the other man. She was about to leave but another voice of a man cut her attention not because she knew the owner of the voice, but rather the name the other man said.

"yo~ Sasuke!"

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sakura heard Sasuke asked, she kept her distance from the trio and kept her ears attentive to their conversation

"He's the fifteenth dude you threaten because of her. Please be a little non-possessive guy _teme_~!" Sasuke sighed as he dropped his gaze on the young man that leaned on a tree in front of him. "You may go now. But keep your eyes off of her or he will kill you." The other guy said and laughed loudly, Sakura saw the trembling form of a man that run with all his might just to get out of the park. Moments later, she saw Sasuke walked out of the park with an irate look at his face; he was chasing by the guy she thought she saw before; But all her reverie were interrupted when she suddenly remembered that she was about to meet her obaa-chan at the front of Police force HQ in just a minute. _Oh crap! _ She thought and immediately run as fast as she could towards the head quarters.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:okay people, this story is an AU so please bear with my insanity. it just suddenly popped out of my mind and i can't help but to write this. hope you find this one an interesting story. -_-  
**

***also, i edited Sakura's age here. xD  
**

**i do not own the characters of this multi-chapter fic.  
**

**read and review people, thanks !**

**Thin Bridge**

**Chapter 2  
**

Konoha High School is one of the best schools in the fire country; everyone who graduated at the Konoha Academy automatically will be accepted on the prestigious high school that was known in producing not only gifted but also good looking students. Sakura, though graduated on an academy outside Konoha and was late for the enrolment, still got accepted on the said High School due to her uncle's influence. Walking through the hallway of the Konoha High, her heart beats furiously; she isn't the type of student who easily adjusted on her new environment, take for example her first two weeks on the Uchihas; she barely went outside of her room and she only stroll around when the males on their house was out and her auntie Mikoto was the only one left.

The class started one month before her parents decided to move her to the Uchihas. Even though she came from a different school, her grades were quite impressive that's why she was on the star section of the first year. Taking a deep breath, Sakura slid down the door of the room where she was assigned. Everyone was staring at her, she noted it, she looked around the room to find a spot to sat on- and oh boy, did she also found her cousin who was ignoring her because a lot of girls where surrounding him.

"hey Teme~!" they heard someone with spiky blonde hair called out and walked towards the Uchiha, Sakura also looked at the boy. She knew that he was with Sasuke at the park when her cousin bullied some random guy. The fan girls around Sasuke darted death glares on the blonde but he just ignore them and went straight to whisper something on the black-haired boy. Sakura and the other girls were curious as to what the blonde said to Sasuke; because the moment the blonde straighten up his body, the emotionless face of Uchiha Sasuke became mixed with worry that he fought not to express. "Well, I guess you should collect yourself Teme. Class is starting any minute. Bye~!" the blonde boy said, but before he retreated, he walked towards Sakura, he grinned at her and she gave a disgusted look.

"What do you want?" she asked, the moment he stopped right in front of her.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And what's your name?" he said, with his grin widen even more. Sakura mentally noted to be friendly so she took a deep breath again and smiled at the blonde.

"Haruno Sakura" she said as she took the extended hand of Naruto and shook it.

"See you around Sakura-chan!" he said and ran towards the door. She was dumbfounded when Naruto called her Sakura-chan, but her reverie was cut when she heard the door slid open again and revealed a white-haired man with a mask covering his nose downwards.

"Okay class, take your sits." He said before he lazily scanned the room and looked at her. "As you all noticed, we have a new student here. Please stand up and introduce yourself in front of the class." He told her. She immediately stood up and walked towards their teacher when she heard Sasuke spoke on a low tone that only her could hear.

"Don't embarrass yourself." He said, she gave him a fierce glare before she continued walking.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, 16 years of age." She just said and bowed; her teacher nodded on her and asked her to take her seat again.

"So let's start today's class." He announced.

* * *

Sakura knew better not to approach her cousin when they were on public, or else she would just make a fool out of herself. So there she was, sitting alone on the cafeteria, looking at her bento that her auntie Mikoto prepared.

"Hey, is these sits taken?" Sakura looked at the girls in front of her; the one who asked was the brunette. She was smiling on her; beside the brunette was a shy girl with long indigo hair and lavender eyes. She was looking at the ground while she continued on fidgeting her fingers. She reluctantly nodded and the two immediately taken the sits. "Thanks for the seats. I'm Tenten by the way. And this is Hinata," the brunette introduced.

"It's nothing. I'm Sakura" she said and smiled at them, her inner self was arguing if she would just find another sit or stay. It was a right time to make new friends after all that's why she decided that she would try their company.

"So, are you new in here? I haven't seen you in the Academy." Tenten asked as she munched her egg sandwich.

"uhm, yeah~ I'm a new student here. I'm staying with my relatives." She explained, Tenten nodded and Hinata just looked at her shyly. "You're in my class, right?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "What section are you in Tenten?" she also asked the brunette.

"It's a shame that I'm not in your class, because I'm on my second year," she explained. I'm one year older than you guys." She said and smiled widely on her.

"Oh really, I'm sorry to asked you rudely about It." she said, embarrassed on what she had just asked, Tenten just chuckled and continued on munching her sandwich. They just talked for the rest of the break time; Hinata also joined them after Sakura continuously asked her about different stuffs which made the timid girl feel comfortable with her.

"Thank you for the company, Tenten and Hinata. At least I'm not going to eat lunch alone anymore." She said as she bowed before the two, Tenten patted her shoulder.

"It's okay Sakura, we're glad to meet you." Tenten said. "So, I'll see you later. I need to get to room early and do my assignments. I forgot to answer them last night" she said and smiled mischievously. Tenten then walked straight on the stairs going to the second years' hall, she and Hinata walked through the first years' hall.

"Sakura-chan~!" she heard someone called her; she turned around to see Naruto, all smiles again with Sasuke on his side. She smiled on her cousin but Naruto mistakenly thought that it was for him so he leaned on her only to receive a handful of slap from her.

"What are you going to do you moron!" she asked furiously. Naruto rubbed his swollen cheeks and Sasuke just shook his head.

"Naruto-kun~!" Hinata gasped, and moved towards the blonde boy. "a-are you o-okay Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata" Naruto said as he looked at her with pained in his eyes from the throbbing of his face, Hinata's face became as red as a tomato because of it and moved from him in an instant and ran away, Sakura who seemed to feel a bit guilty gave him an apologetic smile before. Everyone who witnessed the scene was laughing at Naruto's poor state and Sasuke, being Sasuke taunted him and said,

"It suits you best dobe." He said with a smirk plastered on his handsome face. Naruto stuck his tongue out and walked passed his best friend. It was a very embarrassing moment of his day.

* * *

"Going home already?" Sakura heard someone asked her and it was no other than her cousin, she nodded; expected that she will got no answer, but instead Sasuke spoke again. "Do me a favour, tell 'kaa-san that I'll be late. I have some important things to do." And with that, Sasuke turned around and walked on the opposite side of the street leaving Sakura.

"I'm home" she said as she removed her shoes and place it on a cabinet near the door. She walked straight on the kitchen to greet her auntie before she continued her way on her room.

She settled her things on the table before she stretched her tired body; she rolled on her bed twice before she finally stood up and walked towards the table to arrange her things. Her emerald eyes caught a familiar spiky hair on the window across her own and it hit her that it could possibly be Naruto- the one she slapped earlier that day. She leaned in to have a better view of the man that was busily playing on his PSP; she kept her gaze on him until Naruto finally felt that someone was staring at him and looked out of his window. She saw him smiled at her, as if she didn't slapped him at all; she felt guilty again and returned his smile and decided to write on him.

"_I'm sorry, I slapped you earlier."_ She wrote. She slowly tied the paper on the thin wire and pulled a string towards the other end. Naruto waited for the paper and his smile widen after reading her note.

"_It's okay. I should've done that._" He replied.

"_I feel so guilty back then; I just don't know what to do"_

_"Just what I said, it's okay. You don't have to feel guilty. It was my fault anyway."_

_"But I slapped you in front of other people. It was rude"_

_"Okay, to settle this out that was both our fault, okay?" _

_"Friends?"_

_"Friends." _Sakura replied on Naruto's note_; _they looked at each other again, before Sakura bid him a good night and closed her window. _It was not a bad idea being friends with him. _She thought and proceeded on her night routine.


	4. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter is up! hope you'll enjoy this =D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the characters.**

**Thin Bridge**

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning Sakura" Mikoto greeted the pinkette with a gentle smile; Sakura returned it with the same look on her face. "How's your first day on Konoha High?"

"It was fine. I met a few people." She replied as she settled herself on the table beside Mikoto's place.

"have you seen Sasuke there?" it was Itachi who asked, Sakura felt a little nervous because she knew too well that Itachi is so overprotective on Sasuke, more than their own father will be. She gulped before she nodded.

"We're on the same class." She said plainly as she took her glass of milk to ease the tension she felt.

"Then why you're not with him when you got home last night?" he asked again. Sakura was contemplating on how she will explain that she forgot what the youngest Uchiha told her when she was about to go home last night.

"I-I"

"I told her that she should go first because I have something important to go to last night." Sasuke's voice suddenly emerges in the dining hall, Sakura immediately looked at Sasuke who was giving her an eerie look, and she smiled sheepishly and nodded in agreement.

"t-that's right. I-I just forgot to tell you because I was dead tired" she explained.

"Where did you go last night little brother?" Itachi asked his younger brother, Sasuke sighed in annoyance. His brother really gives him so much head ache by just asking on his whereabouts.

"I went to see Ino last night. She was on the hospital" he said not minding what his brother and his mother's expression were.

_Ino?_ Sakura thought, she was on deep thought that she didn't even hear Sasuke explained why that Ino was on the hospital.

"And you're going to visit her again?" it was then Sakura was cut on her train of thoughts. Sasuke shook his head and pushed his chair and stood up.

"Wait~!" Sakura exclaimed effectively caught Sasuke's attention "I'll go with you"

"No." was all Sasuke said and walked straight towards the door.

"I'm sorry Sakura, Sasuke doesn't want to mingle with _ordinary_ people" Itachi said and wiped his mouth. "'kaa-san, I'll be leaving too" he said.

"Can I go instead with you nii-san?" she asked as she fidget her fingers. She was expecting that Itachi would turn her down just what Sasuke did.

"Then, let's go." She heard Itachi said and she suddenly stood up and bid her aunt a good bye.

_Itachi-niisan was way better than Sasuke-kun~!_ Her inner self thought as she walked together with the older Uchiha.

_Take care, okay? I'll pick you up if I can, but if ever I wouldn't I'll just message you. _Itachi's orders kept on ringing in Sakura's head that she didn't even noticed that she already passed her classroom. Upon realizing this, she was now on the cafeteria were she saw a girl with long blonde hair that was talking to someone she wouldn't expected to see.

_Sasuke?_ She thought and walked towards the bending machine to sneak a peek on the couple. She tried to listen on their conversation but various buzzes was all she could heard that was coming from the other girls that were on the same spot she was in. _what the hell was going on? _ She asked herself.

"Are they going out for real?" her pink brows knitted when Sakura heard a random girl asked her friend.

"I don't know. But, why would Sasuke-kun chose that Ino over us?!" the other girl said.

_Ino?_ She thought. She was contemplating on whether or not to ask who that blonde girl was but chose not to just to avoid any issues that her cousin would surely faced after. Instead of listening on the blabbering in the cafeteria, Sakura decided it was time for her to go back to her classroom and just wait for Sasuke there.

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. He knew that when his fan girls see him with Ino in the cafeteria, they would be the number one topic after that. But he couldn't think of any other place where he could ask her about certain things. He just wanted a little private talk with her. Ino also knew it, but she just went with him because she also knew that an annoyed Sasuke always look for fight and it was not a good thing.

"We should get back. Class will start in a minute." Ino said as she stood up.

"I'm not satisfied on what have you said." He answered instead. Ino's brows creased upon hearing his statement.

"That was the truth. I don't want any more questions, okay Uchiha?"She said and walked straight to the exit door of the cafeteria and left Sasuke.

* * *

"yoh Sakura-chan~!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he approached the pink-haired girl on the hallway. Sakura smiled at him a little, "what are you doing here?" he asked "are you waiting for me?" he added as a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Why would I wait for you, idiot?" she retorted, Naruto's grin only widened upon hearing her answer.

"I just thought you would wait for me. After all, we had that little bonding last night right?" he said. Sakura only sighed on the young man's statement.

"You're impossible." She replied,

"oh yeah~ I'm really impossible." Naruto said proudly. Sakura just rolled her eyes as she scanned the hallway before she asked in a low tone

"does Sasuke has a relationship with a girl named Yamanaka Ino?" she said out of the blue, Naruto became alert all of a sudden as he grabbed Sakura by her arm and dragged her on an empty hall.

"How'd you know about it?" Naruto asked back in almost a whisper.

"Know about it?" she creased her pink brows.

"Never mind" Naruto said instantly. "Anyway, what's your relationship with teme?"

"Teme? Oh~ Sasuke's my cousin, though it wasn't that obvious." She said with a sly smile "he doesn't want to know that we're related."

"That teme really hates normal people." Naruto commented, Sakura laughed at his humour but then remembered her query

"Hey don't you mind answering my question?" she said but Naruto just grinned.

"You're too pretty to be ashamed of." Sakura glared at him, her patience was being tested every time she was with him; she was about to smack him on the face when someone shouted at them.

"Are you guys making out at this place?" they immediately turned around and saw a man with brown-hair that was kept on a high ponytail; he also has a pair of dark eyes and a scar that runs across his nose bridge and he was wearing the standard Konoha High School staff's uniform. Upon recognizing their inspector, Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Iruka-sensei~!" he said and walked towards the older man. "We're not making out; we're just talking about some things about us." He said

"What something about us, idiot?" it was Sakura's turn to clarify because she's not convince on Naruto's explanation. "I'm just asking him about certain things. Don't get us wrong sensei~" she said and smile shyly.

"I'll let you off this time, but if I caught you again in this place, I'll report it to Tsunade-sama." He said and turned around. "Go back to your homerooms" he commanded and walked away. Sakura gave Naruto death glares as she too started to walk towards her homeroom.

"It was your fault why we were warned. I'm not going with you next time" she said

"Huh~ it was your fault too. You came with me right?" he said as he pick up his paced and walked together with her, a grin was on his face. "It was both our fault. It's a good thing we were caught by Iruka-sensei, he's the best guidance officer you would meet!" he added as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Whatever. I'm going ahead, I don't want someone see us talking." She replied and walked away from the blonde man, mumbling a word _idiot_ but a smile was forming on her pink lips as she continued her way to her classroom.

"What a hot headed-woman" Naruto said to no one as he looked at the retreating form of the girl, his grin got wider as he followed her in his normal pace.


	5. Chapter 4

**here's the chapter 4 =)  
**

**sorry for the delayed on updating this fic because I'm having a terrible writer's block _ i don't know if this chapter blends with the previous ones. sorry !  
**

**hope you'll enjoy this though =\  
**

**disclaimer: Naruto characters aren't mine.  
**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED. thanks ~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_November 30, 20XX_

_It's strange. I know how annoying Naruto can be and the fact that Hinata likes him but, but I can't help this feeling inside me. Why is it that every time I passes his homeroom, I'm always looking at his seat? And every time I see him I become happy and inspired? GOSH! I don't know what's happening to me!_

_But, anyway I think I'm just over thinking this whole situation that I am in. I mean, he's all kind to me, unlike my own cousin Sasuke who's very antisocial. I guess I need to stop thinking about him and focus on my studies first. =)_

Sakura flipped her note book and placed it inside the drawer. She stretched her tensed muscles and stood up, walking towards the window. She noticed a piece of paper and took it, she knew where it came from and she smiled inwardly when she read it; her inner Sakura was dancing in happiness when she saw Naruto looking at her direction with all smiles. She mouthed the word _Baka _**(A/N: baka means idiot)**to him but the boy just ignored it and instead put another note on the thin wire that was connected on her bedroom window.

_You eat dinner already? _She can't help but to giggle at his simple question. She wrote down her response and was ready to pull the strings towards his window when someone knocked on her door.

"Sakura, dinner's ready." Itachi called her out and she immediately bid him goodbye and walked outside of her room.

"Thank you Itachi-niisan" Sakura said as she sat beside the older Uchiha. Itachi gave her a small nod and smiled at her. Sakura instantly blushed and looked at her auntie who was busy making their teas.

"n-need help Mikoto-baachan?" she asked instead. Mikoto looked at her and smiled before saying no.

"So Sakura-chan" Itachi asked the moment all of the Uchihas settled at the dining table. "How's your day with Naruto-kun?" Sakura's face became red the moment Itachi fled those words out of his mouth.

"Naruto-kun? You mean, Uzumaki Naruto?" it was Mikoto's voice that made Sakura backed at her senses.

"What do you mean by that Itachi-niisan?" she asked cautiously. Fugaku remained silent, as well as Sasuke; but Mikoto bombarded her with so many questions.

"Are you going out with Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked with a hint of amusement and excitement. "Well, Naruto-kun is a good boy. I will tell Kushina about this!" Sakura's sweat dropped at her auntie's statement that she was left no choice but to be silent and eat her food.

"Aren't you going to answer our entire query Sakura-chan?" Itachi continued on teasing her.

"We're not going out auntie." Sakura said plainly just to avoid any more questions. "It just happened that we have the same route when going home."

"That's all?" Mikoto asked, loving how her niece was blushing at the mention of Naruto's name. "But trust me dear, you look good together. You will be a lovely couple"

"Auntie~!" Sakura cried, both Mikoto and Itachi laughed at her embarrass expression. "I'm not comfortable with the topic. Lets dropped it off."

"Right; so, let's asked Sasuke now" Itachi said seriously this time. "That Nara kid told me you were harassing Ino-chan, is it true?" Sasuke looked at him with piercing-cold eyes.

"That's not true." He said plainly.

"Are you sure?" the older Uchiha asked again. Everyone in the table went silent. "You know how Inoichi-san will react if ever Shikamaru told him what he told me don't you?"

"It's none of your business brother." Sasuke stood up and walked out of the table, leaving his food unfinished. Fugaku was still silent, not minding what the fuss his youngest son was making in front of him and continued eating.

* * *

"Itachi-niisan" Sakura said; they were both at the terrace of the Uchiha manor, the was overlooking the streets of Konoha that was filled with bright lights. "Who's Ino?"

"You don't know her yet?" Itachi asked, Sakura nodded and Itachi arched his black brows. "You're impossible cousin." It was Sakura's turn to arch her brows. "Ino-chan, was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend"

"What?" she asked,

"You heard me right cousin. Sasuke had a girlfriend before- and it was Ino-chan, Naruto-kun's cousin."

"Then why you're still asking Sasuke-kun about her, if they already broke up?" she asked curiously.

"Because my foolish little brother still pursues Ino-chan." Itachi said, "Which in my opinion is a bad idea."

"I can't believe you're that nosy Itachi-niisan." Sakura commented. "But why you're against it?"

"Because Inoichi-san, Ino's father will not approved it anymore."

"Poor Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, looking at the streets where she saw Ino and Naruto walking together with Sasuke walking towards them. "Crap!" she said "Itachi-nii"

"Let him do what he wants. He will know his place if he was beaten into a pulp." Itachi said, not minding that Sakura was concern on his own litter brother. "Good night then, Sakura-chan." He said and walked inside the house, leaving Sakura with confused look on her face.

* * *

_You didn't tell me about what happened on Sasuke and Ino. _Naruto looked at the note that he was reading; brows were currently creased at the confusion.

_What happened on Sasuke and Ino? Do I need to tell you that? _ Sakura was furious at the blonde's response. She didn't actually expecting that answer from him because . . . because she was thinking that the young Uzumaki liked her_. Does this make any sense? _ She thought angrily and looked directly at the blonde young man who was also looking at her. She angrily wrote her answer and pulled the strings hastily.

_I'M SORRY IF I'M EXPECTING MUCH FROM YOU. TO EVEN ACTUALLY THINK THAT YOU WILL TELL ME EVERYTHING EVEN IF I DON'T ASKED FOR IT. _Naruto tensed up when he read her response. Sweat were forming on his forehead, he wasn't good at dealing with angry people especially with angry girls **_scratched that _**with angry violent girls. He knew that Haruno Sakura was a violent girl particularly when she was angry. He calmed his racing heart, Uzumaki Naruto was known for being the number one jackass of Konoha, but never in his life did he felt any fear from anyone. Not until now. After a good ten seconds of inhaling and exhaling, he wrote his answer to pacify the angry Sakura; but before he could ever put his note on the string, an object as fast as a shooting landed squarely on his face.

"Good for you idiot~!" Sakura shouted from across the street and slammed her window.

"oh~ crap." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his swollen cheek.


	6. Chapter 5

**when i was reviewing this fic, i noticed some inconsistencies so i edited this chapter.**

**i was planning to completely edit this whole fic but i guess i'll just make it this was. so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

**Thin Bridge**

**Chapter 4**

_November 30, 20XX_

_It's strange. I know how annoying Naruto can be and the fact that Hinata likes him but, but I can't help this feeling inside me. Why is it that every time I passes his homeroom, I'm always looking at his seat? And every time I see him I become happy and inspired? GOSH! I don't know what's happening to me!_

_But, anyway I think I'm just over thinking this whole situation that I am in. I mean, he's all kind to me, unlike my own cousin Sasuke who's very antisocial. I guess I need to stop thinking about him and focus on my studies first. =)_

Sakura flipped her note book and placed it inside the drawer. She stretched her tensed muscles and stood up, walking towards the window. She noticed a piece of paper and took it, she knew where it came from and she smiled inwardly when she read it; her inner Sakura was dancing with happiness when she saw Naruto looking at her direction with all smiles. She mouthed the word _Baka _**(A/N: baka means idiot)**to him but the boy just ignored it and instead put another note on the thin wire that was connected on her bedroom window.

_You eat dinner already? _She can't help but to giggle at his simple question. She wrote down her response and was ready to pull the strings towards his window when someone knocked on her door.

"Sakura, dinner's ready." Itachi called her out and she immediately bid him goodbye and walked outside of her room.

"Thank you Itachi-niisan" Sakura said as she sat beside the older Uchiha. Itachi gave her a small nod and smiled at her. Sakura instantly blushed and looked at her auntie who was busy making their teas.

"n-need help Mikoto-baachan?" she asked instead. Mikoto looked at her and smiled before saying no.

"So Sakura-chan" Itachi asked the moment all of the Uchihas settled at the dining table. "How's your day with Naruto-kun?" Sakura's face became red the moment Itachi fled those words out of his mouth.

"Naruto-kun? You mean, Uzumaki Naruto?" it was Mikoto's voice that made Sakura back at her senses.

"What do you mean by that Itachi-niisan?" she asked cautiously. Fugaku remained silent, as well as Sasuke; but Mikoto bombarded her with so many questions.

"Are you going out with Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked with a hint of amusement and excitement. "Well, Naruto-kun is a good boy." Sakura's sweat dropped at her auntie's statement that she was left no choice but to be silent and eat her food.

"Aren't you going to answer our entire query Sakura-chan?" Itachi continued on teasing her.

"We're not going out auntie." Sakura said plainly just to avoid any more questions. "It just happened that we have the same route when going home."

"That's all?" Mikoto asked, loving how her niece was blushing at the mention of Naruto's name. "But trust me dear, you look good together. You will be a lovely couple"

"Auntie~!" Sakura cried, both Mikoto and Itachi laughed heartily at her embarrass expression. "I'm not comfortable with the topic. Lets dropped it off."

"Right; so, let's asked Sasuke now" Itachi said seriously this time. "That Nara kid told me you were harassing Ino-chan, is it true?" Sasuke looked at him with piercing-cold eyes.

"That's not true." He said plainly.

"Are you sure?" the older Uchiha asked again. Everyone in the table went silent. "You know how Inoichi-san will react if ever Shikamaru told him what he told me don't you?"

"It's none of your business brother." Sasuke stood up and walked out of the table, leaving his food unfinished. Fugaku was still silent, not minding what the fuss his youngest son was making in front of him and continued eating.

* * *

"Itachi-niisan" Sakura said; they were both at the terrace of the Uchiha manor, it was overlooking the streets of Konoha that was filled with bright lights. "Who's Ino?"

"You don't know her yet?" Itachi asked, Sakura nodded and Itachi arched his black brows. "You're impossible cousin." It was Sakura's turn to arch her brows. "Ino-chan, was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend"

"What?" she asked, bewildered at Itachi's statement _Sasuke's ex-girlfriend?_

"You heard me right cousin. Sasuke had a girlfriend before- and it was Ino-chan, Naruto-kun's cousin." The older Uchiha explained

"Then why you're still asking Sasuke-kun about her, if they already broke up?" she asked curiously.

"Because my foolish little brother still pursues Ino-chan." Itachi said, "Which in my opinion is a bad idea."

"I can't believe you're that nosy Itachi-niisan." Sakura commented. "But why you're against it?"

"Because Inoichi-san, Ino's father will not approved it anymore."

"Poor Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, looking at the streets where she saw Ino and Naruto walking together with Sasuke walking towards them. "Crap!" she said "Itachi-nii"

"Let him do what he wants. He will know his place if he was beaten into a pulp." Itachi said, not minding that Sakura was concern on his own litter brother. "Good night then, Sakura-chan." He said and walked inside the house, leaving Sakura with confused look on her face.

* * *

_You didn't tell me about what happened on Sasuke and Ino. _Naruto looked at the note that he was reading; brows were currently creased at the confusion.

_What happened on Sasuke and Ino? Do I need to tell you that? _ Sakura was furious at the blonde's response. She didn't actually expecting that answer from him because . . . because she was thinking that the young Uzumaki liked her_. Does this make any sense? _ She thought angrily and looked directly at the blonde young man who was also looking at her. She angrily wrote her answer and pulled the strings hastily.

_I'M SORRY IF I'M EXPECTING MUCH FROM YOU. TO EVEN ACTUALLY THINK THAT YOU WILL TELL ME EVERYTHING EVEN IF I DON'T ASKED FOR IT. _Naruto tensed up when he read her response. Sweat were forming on his forehead, he wasn't good at dealing with angry people especially with angry girls **_scratched that _**with angry violent girls. He knew that Haruno Sakura was a violent girl particularly when she was angry. He calmed his racing heart, Uzumaki Naruto was known for being the number one jackass of Konoha, but never in his life did he felt any fear from anyone. Not until now. After a good ten seconds of inhaling and exhaling, he wrote his answer to pacify the angry Sakura; but before he could ever put his note on the string, an object as fast as a shooting star landed squarely on his face.

"Good for you idiot~!" Sakura shouted from across the street and slammed her window.

"Oh~ crap." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his swollen cheek.


	7. Chapter 6

**after how many years of not updating xD**

**chapter 6 is up ! thesis defense and other stuff done =D so I will now continue this story as well as Together, as one. so readers please feel free to share your comments and criticism. **

**this is a Naru-Saku moment though I didn't elaborated much, but still I'm hoping for a positive review. but negative review will do too. thankies friends !**

**Much love. . . . **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto characters,**

**Thin Bridge**

**Chapter 6**

_You got it idiot? The day after tomorrow, you must meet Sakura-chan at the Ichiraku Ramen at four in the afternoon. I already asked what you wanted to ask her so be sure to go and not to ditch her. _

_._

_._

_._

That was what Ino said to him that made Naruto awake all night. He knew it was already past midnight, but his head was still full of thoughts because of his cousin's doing. _Damn! Why Ino did that?_ He though as he stumbled on his bed, still unable to sleep.

He sure liked Sakura, but asking her out was still far from his intentions; he still want to know her more before asking her out. But what has been done was done. And Ino was the culprit for it; he knew that his cousin was being nice to him, knowing that he like the pinkette, Ino just wanted him to be happy. _ But by asking Sakura-chan to go out with me isn't good. _He thought still, he finally stood up and decided to have a walked at this eerie hour of the night.

"Hey dobe" was what greeted Naruto the moment he stepped out of their house; Sasuke was leaning against the post near their house.

"Why you're still awake Teme? Still thinking of Ino?" he asked half teasingly. The Uchiha kid shrugged upon hearing the blonde's name.

"Where are you going at this time of the night?" he asked; not answering his best friend's query. It was Naruto's turn to shrug.

"I can't sleep because of Ino. She asked Sakura-chan to go out with me! Isn't it just great?!" he exclaimed, not minding if everyone in their neighbouring house would be awaken by his voice. Sasuke smirked as he walked towards Naruto.

"You should be grateful Dobe, she just did what you can't do." He said "don't ditch my cousin or I'll be the one who would punish you." He threatened. "I'm sure Ino would thank me if I do that to you."

"But not going to go back to you Teme, ha~!" Naruto boasted. Sasuke's face became serious; the young blonde knew that he hit a delicate spot on the raven-haired man's feelings. "I'm sorry" he apologized, Sasuke walked away from him and towards their house. Naruto sighed, regretting what he had said to his best friend, feeling a bit gloomy; he too walked inside their house.

"Are you ready for your date later my dear idiot cousin?" Ino greeted Naruto the following day when he descended from the stairs and sat beside him.

"Naruto has a date today, with whom?" Yamanaka Deidara asked in disbelief, Ino giggled at her brother's reaction before answering him.

"Yup~! He has a date with Sakura-chan" she said proudly, patting Naruto's shoulders. "Guess you're too excited for today that's why you haven't got a good sleep last night." She beamed. Deidara also patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto; it's just in the beginning. When you're already used on going out, you won't feel nervous at all. Believe me." he said and gave him a wide smile.

"Rule number one. . ." Ino said as she intently looked at her cousin's blue eyes, her face were intimidating; causing Naruto to freeze on his seat. "Don't make her wait." Ino gained a nod from her brother and a reluctant yes from her cousin.

"I won't do that." Naruto said. Ino smiled happily and Naruto sighed in relief, hoping that it was the end of their conversation. But he was sorely wrong; the rest of his breakfast was mixed with both Ino and Deidara's non-stop tips for his date.

* * *

It was two in the afternoon; Sakura glanced one more time in her body length mirror and adored her looks. She wore a simple pink skirt that hung in her mid-thigh and matched with her black ballerina shoes; her top was just a simple black sleeveless blouse.

_Pick and black. . . Perfect_ she thought and got her hand bag before going out of her room.

"I'll be leaving auntie Mikoto." she said and kissed the older Uchiha.

"Be safe Sakura-chan. And enjoy" Mikoto winked at her causing her to blush.

"Don't be so hard on him cousin. Naruto may be an idiot but he is gentle." Sasuke teased her the moment she stepped on their living room; his remarks made her blush even more. "Gentleman, I meant." He added as he smirked at her.

"Shut up little brother; you are scaring Sakura-chan." Itachi said and waved him goodbye before continuing to read his book. Sakura bowed to Itachi and glared at Sasuke before she walked her way on their front door. Just as she was going to open the door, Naruto was about to knock on it that caused the blonde young man to lean over; they were face to face. Merely inches away, they looked at each other's eyes, blushes were on their faces.

"Too straightforward, I see. ~" Sasuke said, killing the awkward silence between the two. They both looked away from each other; Sasuke's smirked got wider before her walked in the middle. "dobe, don't be harsh on y cousin or you'll suffer." He said as he tapped Naruto's shoulder and walked outside.

"i-I thought were supposed to meet at Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"I j-just don't w-want to make y-you wait; that's why I c-came here to fetch you." He replied. It was a couple of minutes before Naruto spoke again. "s-shall we go now, Sakura-chan?" he asked shyly; he received an uncertain nod from the pink-haired girl before they both walked out.

Sakura had never been in a place as beautiful as that. When she was asked by Naruto what she would like to do first, she only replied with a simple _your idea_. And she didn't really expected that he would take her on that place. It was a mountain top where the faces of people unknown to her carved; there were many trees and flowers and a small pond on it; there are also some bench for the walkers who usually go and look around.

Just then that she noticed Naruto's outfit; he was wearing a light yellow polo shirt that matched perfectly with his hair colour; his pants were a simple black jeans. She was cut on her reverie when she caught a hand in front of her. Naruto gently guided her as they made their way towards the stairs leading to the monuments.

"The faces that were carved in this mountain were the former leaders of this village. The people carved their faces in there as a sign of their gratitude for their legacy." Naruto explained as he looked on the monuments. They were standing right in front of the fourth leader. "This man is my father. He was the fourth leader. He died when someone tried to burned the tower where his office was located." He said, Sakura could see clearly the sadness on his eyes. "My mother died when I was born that's why auncle Inoichi took me under his wing since then."

"I'm sorry to hear your story Naruto." She sympathize, Naruto looked at her and gave her a small smile. "But I'm sure your parents were proud of you. You grew up as a decent and good man."

"Thanks for the complement Sakura-chan." He said as he scratched the back of his head in shyness.

"No worries. It's just the truth that I told you Naruto." She said with a smile. "soooo, how come you become friends with my anti-social cousin?" the young blonde looked at her before smiling widely.

"We might be cat and dog that often fight and teasing each other, but that Teme is my best friend because he's a good man. I know him for the longest time. He maybe a jackass but he's really kind." He stated. Sakura agreed to him by nodding her head.

"I know that too." She replied

"Let's go. It's getting dark now; it isn't safe to go back once it's already dark." Naruto said as he extended his hand once again for Sakura to grab and guided her through the way down the mountain top.

* * *

"Thank you for this day Sakura-chan. I mean, for spending this day with me." Naruto said as he walked Sakura on her home.

"Thank you too Naruto." She said; as she was about to open the door, Naruto grabbed her wrist that slipped through her hand; she blushed at their contact.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said almost out of breath due to his nervousness. Sakura reluctantly turned around to see the young man

"Yes Naruto?" she asked, her eyes were darted on anything but him.

"C-can we . . . can we go out next time again?" Sakura finally looked at him, giving him a shy smile before nodding her head in approval.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I would love that."

* * *

**how was it ? kindly review readers. . . ** Ciao~~~


	8. KARUPIN13's ANNOUNCEMENT

**this is not a chapter update pals**

**AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT**

**to the readers and followers of Thin Bridge,**

I'm sorry if i can't update this fic and sorry again because **I'll be hanging this fic.** =(

i am having a **terrible writer's block** and i just want to **focus on my first fic, Together, as one. **

i do appreciate all your beautiful reviews and criticisms that's why** i will do my best to improve this fic and my writing skills.**

i'll be supplementing this once in a while when an idea pops in my head.

please bear with me. thank you very much.

-Karupin13

**for the mean time, i'll give you the preview for the succeeding chapters of Thin Bridge ( the one in my mind but can't type)**

it was almost a month and Sakura and Naruto's closeness grew. everyone in their families suspected that somethings going on between them but neither of them affirm nor denied.

Hinata distanced herself from Sakura upon learning that Naruto has a crush on her pink-haired friend. it was too painful for the Hyuuga that she became aloof to everyone and always stays inside her room.

Sasuke finally decided to court Ino again, even though Ino's father and Deidara; Ino's older brother threatens him.

so, i guess this is it for now. thank you for reading this announcement pals. Good day =]


	9. Chapter 7

**thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorited this fic. and sorry if this one is too short. =)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

**Thin Bridge**

**Chapter 7**

Sakura stepped inside of her room after a long shower. She was humming happily as she dried up her pink hair; it was surely an eventful day for her, she pondered on what Naruto told her about his life.

_"Even though I grew up in the Yamanaka clan, even though they treat me as if I'm one of them, I still want to feel the love of my own mother and father."_

Naruto was surely annoying most of the time but he was definitely a fine young man with a sad past; though he was very grateful that the Yamanakas adopted him, he still yearned for a family of his own- a father and a mother specifically. She also learnt that he was not really a part of the Yamanaka- uncle Inoichi adopted him because Naruto's father once helped him during a tragedy that happened on his family and as homage for it, he let Naruto on his home and loved him as if he was his own son when his father died; that's the reason why he and Ino were 'cousins'.

_"That's what uncle Inoichi implanted on us, we should treat one another as if were cousins."_

_"At times, I blame myself why my mother died; but then I realized they wouldn't be happy whenever they are when I'm being like this, that's why I always manage to be happy. To hide the sadness I feel in my heart,"_

She then feels somewhat thankful that she still has her parents; she missed them so much but it was her own fault why she was needed to be away from them.

_It's tough but I need to be strong and proved to them that I'm a changed girl now._ She thought as she finished drying her hair; she walked towards her study table and noticed that Naruto sent her a note. She smiled at it as she untangled the paper on the wire.

_Hope you enjoyed the date we had =)_ she giggled after she read the note and composed a reply

Naruto just finished eating with his family when he entered his room; they had a late dinner because Deidara just came back from his school and was reprimanded by his father. Both he and Ino was dragged on the sermon and told them that they should not follow what Deidara was doing; both of them just sighed and nodded their heads. He immediately went to the window to see if Sakura replied on his note, he saw a paper attached to the string and he got it and read.

_Of course I enjoyed it. I've never been in a place as beautiful as that! Thank you for this day Naruto. _

Naruto smiled after he read the note. He didn't ask much about Sakura's life to avoid any misunderstandings; knowing the pink-haired for having a bad temper that could compared to Ino's, he just told her about his life instead and he saw how her emerald orbs was tinted with sadness when he told her about his dead parents. He just hoped that he would be close enough to Sakura to make her open up to him. He really wanted to know more about the pink-haired girl.

* * *

Another day at Konoha High; all students were anxious because next week would be their final exams. Some were studying now to catch-up to their lessons, but Sakura was just staring at the window- daydreaming.

"sooo" Sakura was surprised when someone spoke to her from behind, she looked to see Ino who was smiling widely at her "what happened yesterday?" the blond girl asked as she sat on the chair in front of the pink-haired girl's table.

"It went well. I enjoyed his company" Sakura said and offered the other girl a warm smile. "I learnt a lot about him."

"So, you knew that we are not really blood related?" Ino inquired with her blond brow furrowed, Sakura nodded hesitantly; she was worried that the girl on front of her might be offended.

"He was just carried away that… that's why he accidentally spilled it" she replied and looked away

"It's nothing you know." Ino said with a smile, "we are not ashamed of it." Sakura suddenly looked at her and gave her a shy smile. "I'm glad you two are now going along well. I didn't get a chance to ask him because my stupid brother came home late and we are all reprimanded" Ino stated boringly before she took a deep sigh. "He's a pain in the ass, really"

"I guess that's normal in college. I'm sure we'll be experiencing those soon" she replied with a glint of excitement of her emerald eyes, Ino agreed on her and both girls laughed.

"Come on Sakura, let's grab something to eat" Ino invited her and they both headed towards the cafeteria.

"Ino! Sakura!" the two looked to who was calling them and saw Tenten together with Hinata at the corner; they both waved and went towards the two.

"Hey~!" Ino greeted them, but Sakura was reluctant to do so because she felt uneasy towards Hinata. "What's the problem?" Ino asked her and she was cut on her reverie, she put up a fake smile and shook her head

"How's the date?" Tenten suddenly popped out the question causing Sakura to blush, Hinata looked away from the three

"h-how'd you know about it?" the pink-haired asked the brunette who was grinning at her

"Konoha is so small Sakura. Of course those people with big mouth would talk about two people seen at the top of the mountain as if they were on a date!" Tenten exclaimed, Sakura spitted some of her bun out of shock and embarrassment. Ino just grinned together with Tenten

"E-excuse me, I'm just going to the rest room" Hinata suddenly excused herself and walked away from them. Sakura once again felt down

"Don't mind her Sakura, though I'm a bit sad for her" Ino said as if she knew what was running on the pink-haired girl's brain. Tenten sighed.

"Yeah; she's been in love with Naruto for the longest time but that idiot didn't even have a slightest idea about it." Tenten said

"What else can we do?" Ino said and looked at Sakura with assuring look on her face "don't be down because of it. I'm sure Hinata would never be mad on you, she's very understanding" Sakura just looked blankly at the blond girl but said nothing.

"But to ease your uneasiness, why don't you talk to her?" Tenten suggested just in time Hinata went back to their table.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked which got the blond and the brunette as cue to left the two alone

"I-I'm okay" the indigo-haired girl replied but she didn't meet Sakura's eyes. Sakura took a deep breath to collect herself and reached out for Hinata's hand and squeezed it lightly to get her attention, Hinata looked at her with confusion.

"I know you like Naruto, and I'm sorry if you think I'm stealing him away from you" Sakura said straight which caught the Hyuga off guard. "I'm sorry for saying this Hinata, but I guess you need this to know" she took a deep sigh again and look at Hinat's pupil-less lavender eyes "I think I like Naruto too"


	10. Chapter 8

**thank you ****25BAM50 for the continues review here. =)**

**Sandy smiles - i'll try to make a side chapter that will focuses on those two. =)  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the plot**

**Thin Bridge**

**Chapter 8**

_I think I like Naruto too_

Hinata tried her hardest not to cry in front of Sakura; she already accepted the fact that the new student caught Naruto's attention but she will not let herself looked more embarrassed around her.

"I-it's okay Sa-Sakura-san. I-I know for a fact that Naruto-kun would never see me or even notice me" she replied meekly, her eyes were focused on her lap. Sakura on the other hand felt even worst for herself; here was the girl that has been in love with Naruto for the longest time but didn't even had the slightest chance to at least express it because the dumb blond was in love with her.

_Wait. What? He didn't even tell how he feels for me. It's just Ino who told me that Naruto likes me, not love me._ The pinkette thought to herself, she still remembered what Ino told her about Naruto's feelings for her

_Are you numb or what? Naruto likes you. And I think, you two fit together; he's an idiot and you can handle him. How sweet~!_

"Sakura-san" Sakura was cut out of her reverie when Hinata called her; she hesitantly looked at the girl in front of her only to notice that she's really trying not to spill the tears in her eyes. "Please, please make him happy. That's all I want for him" Hinata said with a weak smile. She was surprised that Hinata really gave up on the blond.

"w-why you're doing this Hinata?" she asked, Hinata shrugged and dragged her pupil-less eyes once again on her lap as she fidgeted her fingers.

"What do you mean?" she asked the pink-haired

"You're not going to fight for him? You love him right?" Hinata looked at her again and shook her head.

"Yes. I love him ever since I know him; I love him because of his positive attitude, his strong personality, and his confidence and… and"

"And what?" Sakura inquired when the Hyuga in front of her suddenly paused; she knew deep down that she has no match when it comes to the time they knew the boy they were talking about. It was unbearable for her to see Hinata talked about Naruto so endearingly even foe a fact that he wasn't able to have time to get to know her.

"He changed me." and that's when Sakura couldn't contain herself and walked out of the table.

* * *

"Ino" the blond did not need to turn around to see who called her; she knew the owner of that voice. She still busied herself on her tasked which was arranging the flowers on a vase and pretended not to hear that she was being called. "Will you please stop being so annoying and talk to me?" Uchiha Sasuke said as he made his way towards his ex-girlfriend and grabbed her arm to make her looked at him.

"what do you want?" she asked, Sasuke didn't said anything, instead he crashed his lips on hers and her eyes went wide from the shock; she vigorously pushed the young man away from her but his gripped only tightened on her. Sasuke pulled away because due to the need of air but still held Ino close to him, Ino on the other hand was still shock form Sasuke's kiss and looked down on the floor; unable to form any sentences to retort.

"I love you" Sasuke said and let go of her but before he began to walk out of the shop, he stole one last kiss from her.

"Sasuke" Ino called out just when Sasuke was about to exit the shop, the raven-haired young man turned around to see Ino walked towards him and slapped him real hard "bastard" she said and stomped her way towards the shop's backdoor.

"That hurts, really" Sasuke heard someone spoke and realized that Naruto was standing in front of him at the entrance of the flower shop; he glared at the blond but said nothing. "What are you doing in here Teme?" Naruto asked as he walk passed the Uchiha

"None of your business Dobe" Sasuke replied coldly and walked outside of the shop.

"Tsss…" Naruto clicked his tongue and made his way towards the back door where Ino entered earlier. "Hey Ino"

"What?" Ino barked the moment Naruto slumped beside her on the living room's couch

"I saw Sasuke at the shop, anything happen between you two?" Naruto asked mischievously; Ino was way too pissed that she smacked Naruto on the head. "What was that for!?"

"For being so nosy" Ino retorted and threw her pillow at him before she made her way towards her room. "It's already time Naruto, close the flower shop now!" Ino yelled before she slammed her bed room door

"Jeez" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

The moment she slumped her body on the bed, tears cascaded on her baby blue orbs; all memories she had with Sasuke suddenly popped out of her mind. She was still hurting, she was still in love with the raven-haired but she's too hurt to actually forget what happened.

_Stupid Sasuke _she thought; tears continued on falling from her eyes as she remembered what happened the day before their supposedly first anniversary; she cried and cried until sleep consumed her whole mind and body.

* * *

_Can we meet tonight? _Naruto was surprised that Sakura initiated the meeting, though a bit excited somewhere in his mind told him that Sakura has something to tell him and it was not good- nevertheless, he still agreed.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted the pink-haired girl when he saw her walked out of their home. She gave him a weak smile and Naruto noticed that she really has a problem.

"Naruto" Sakura said as he approached her "I think we need to stop" she said bluntly causing Naruto to creased his brows.

"What do you mean _stop_?" he inquired though he knew what the meaning of it was.

"Stop being so close and being so . . . so" Sakura said as tears flew on her eyes, Naruto was now really curious and worried for the pink-haired

"Sakura-chan"

"I don't want to be close to you anymore!" Sakura shouted and ran away from him

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called her but she just ran faster away from him

_I'm sorry Naruto_ Sakura thought as tears continued on falling from her emerald eyes.

Naruto just stayed there for awhile, still pondering on Sakura's words; she suddenly changed her mind and ran away without even explaining why? Did he do something bad to her? He never really knew.

_I'm sorry Naruto _Sakura kept repeating it over and over her head as she ran; she stopped by the dango shop to calm her racing heart and to fix herself before she went home.

_December 10, 20XX_

_I never thought this would hurt so badly. Why am I feeling this way? I mean, we're not together but still. . _

_I don't want Hinata to hurt that's why I need to stay away from Naruto. I know she would do nothing but still, I'm guilty for a fact that I'm hurting her. =(_

_I just wish everything will be alright._

After flipping her notebook, she took a glance at the window across of her and wondered if Naruto was already in his room before she went to her bed.

"What's the problem?" Ino asked when Naruto entered the kitchen; he just looked at her without any emotion. "You barely slept last night" she commented as she noticed his eyes

"I'm not going to school today; tell the teachers I'm not feeling well." Naruto just said and started walking away from her.

"Hey," Ino called for him but he didn't look back at her. "Naruto!"

"What happen to him?" Deidara asked, pertaining to Naruto as he entered the kitchen and helped himself some coffee; his sister shrugged. "Did he and Sakura-san fought over something?"

"I don't know." Ino said as she stood up "I'll be going now" she said and walked outside.

* * *

"Does your cousin act strangely last night or even today?" Ino asked Sasuke who was leaning against the fence of the rooftop. Sasuke just looked at her but said nothing. "You know, I'm not in the mood to fool around"

"I don't know. I never saw her last night or even today" the Uchiha replied in a monotone. Ino rolled her eyes at Sasuke's respond

"Okay, thanks" she said and was about to turn around when Sasuke grabbed her wrist "what?"

"What happen to Naruto?" he asked the blond in front of him, his hand was still on her wrist

"He feels so down. I think Sakura knows what happen" she replied and jerked her hand away from him and walked away.

Ino walked around the freshmen's floor to look for a certain pink-haired girl; and she spotted her on the hallway in front of their room. She called out for her and she noticed that Sakura was not on her usual self. The pink-haired stayed on her spot and waited for the blond to approach her; she gave her a small smile but said nothing to start any conversation. Ino knew that Sakura had something to do why her cousin was feeling down so she had to initiate the talk.

_I just hope she'll open up_ Ino thought. "Hey" she greeted and stood beside the pink-haired. "I'm making this straight to the point" Ino paused and she looked directly at Sakura "what happen with you and my cousin?" Sakura was surprised at the blond's statement; she dropped her gazed but said nothing.

"Sakura" Sasuke called her and was surprised to see Ino beside his cousin. "I need to talk to you"

"Can't you see I'm talking to her as well?" Ino asked a bit irritated at Sasuke's sudden arrival.

"Sasuke" Sakura finally spoke just for the two to stop arguing. "I'll just talk to Ino" she said and Sasuke just left the two

"Well?" Ino asked the moment Sasuke entered their homeroom

"I-I. . . I don't know what you're saying Ino" she said half honest half lying. Ino arched one blond brow at Sakura's statement.

"He feels so down. In fact, he's not gonna attend class today" she said and Sakura became more uneasy but the worry in her eyes were very evident

"I'm sorry" the pinkette uttered, this only caused to Ino's confusion "I said something bad to him last night"

"So that's it" Ino concluded "what did you say to him?" she inquired, Sakura looked at her with uncertainty; she took a deep breath and held the blond's hand

"I said that I don't want to be close to him anymore" she said and she saw Ino's annoyed reaction; the blond remained silent and so Sakura continued "I just feel bad for Hinata. We all know that he likes Naruto and me... I don't even know what I feel for him."

."But you already told me that you actually like my cousin, right? Why a sudden hesitation? Ino asked, the annoyance in her tone was obvious. "Yeah, we feel sorry for Hinata, blah, blah, blah . . . but look pink girl, in life we don't have to sacrifice our happiness so that we could please everyone."

"But" Sakura tried but Ino cut her off

"Listen up, Naruto's a very positive and cheerful person and I don't want to see him so down and sad. I know how you fell for Hinata; but come on! She'll find something better than this." Ino said and patted Sakura's back for comfort. "I know deep down, you like Naruto; just collect the hell out of you and talk to him tomorrow" the blond smiled at her and walked away.

* * *

**please tell me anything about this fic. it will be well appreciated. thank you, dear readers  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**chapter 9 is up! thank you for the reviews my dear readers :)**

**hope you'll continue on leaving reviews on this fic. i'm so glad that you guys like this story. ^_^**

**sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto characters**

**Thin Bridge**

**Chapter 9**

_December 11, 20XX_

_And so I feel so down. Ino talked to me about Naruto and it only added to my guilt feeling. I was hurt when I told him I don't want to be close to him but I didn't know that he's hurt as well. I'm a very terrible person = (_

_How am I supposed to face him tomorrow? After what I said to him, I don't think he'd even wants to see me. It also didn't help that he was absent today; I feel so guilty. Is it my fault? I only did what I think was right. _

_Life is so complicated._

"Is there anything you need?" Sasuke asked the moment he opened their front door only to come face to face with Ino, he was surprised to see her but managed to conceal it and gave her a serious look.

"Is Sakura there? I just want to talk to her." the Yamanaka answered with the same serious looked on her face.

"You talked to her already right? Or you're just using it as a reason to see me?" he teased; he was amused that even just the mere presence of the blond girl in front of him made his day. Ino glared at him before asking the same question again.

"Ino, you're here" Mikoto intervene with her youngest son when she walked towards the two. Ino gave the older woman a warm smile and asked if Sakura was there. Mikoto gladly answered her, much to Sasuke's dismay and lead the blond young girl inside with Sasuke following behind,

"Thank you Mikoto-san" Ino said as she bowed when the older woman handed her a cup of tea.

"It's sad that it's just Mikoto-san now instead of Okaa-san" the older Uchiha said all of a sudden. Ino's smile became a frown when she heard it but didn't say a word. "Well, please fell comfortable. I'll just call Sakura." Mikoto said and left the girl alone.

"Ino" Sakura greeted the moment she saw the blond sitting on the living room.

"Hey~" the blond greeted back; Sakura sat beside Ino and gave her a questioning look. "Oh~ I came to give you this." She said as she gave the pink-haired girl a notebook that she borrowed.

"You already copied the notes?" Sakura asked, Ino nodded

"I don't have anything to do so I just wrote the notes; it also make me forget the things that's bugging Me." she said as she inserted a small sad smile. Sakura adjusted her seat to come close to Ino and caressed her back soothingly.

"Is there something bothering you?" the pink girl asked; she was clearly concerned to the girl beside her who she looked up to as a real sister. The blond nodded as her answer; Sakura remained silent as she waited for Ino to open up.

"Well" Ino started after a couple minutes of silence "it's still about my cousin" Sakura kept silent, urging the young blond girl to continue. Ino took a deep sigh and focused her gaze on her lap. "Naruto didn't come for dinner; he was still in his room and I'm so worried about him. Can you . . . can you please visit him now Sakura?" she said, Sakura could tell how much Ino loves her _cousin_ with the way her eyes began to water as she stated Naruto's condition; Sakura couldn't help but feel so guiltier.

"Ino, I'm sorry for putting you and Naruto in this mess." She said as she held on the blond's shoulders; Ino looked at her, her eyes was still watery but she still managed not to spill those tears in front of her friend. "I'm going to he see now." She paused as she contemplated whether or not to ask this from the blond. "I know this is my fault but can I make a request too?" she said, Ino was puzzled but still nodded slightly; the pink haired girl smile shyly as she took a deep breath to calm her nervous self. "Ino, can you also. . ." Ino immediately knew what Sakura was trying to ask from her but still listened. "Can you also talk to Sasuke? You know . . . to sort your stuffs" she said as she dragged her eyes on the table in front of them; silence enveloped the two girls.

"If that's what it takes for you to talk to Naruto, then I'll do it." Ino finally replied after some time; Sakura was mixed emotions. She was glad that the blond didn't found her request ridiculous but was still nervous at the same time. How will she face Naruto? Will he talk to her? She cursed herself for being stupid; she shouldn't let this happen. She's still not ready to talk to him but how can she back out if she already made a deal with Naruto's cousin? Oh crap, crap, crap!

"Then I guess, you can go see him now?" Sakura said after a while, which cause Ino to raise an eyebrow on her.

"Wait. It's true that I agreed with you about talking with Sasuke, but I'm the first one to ask a favour from you. Shouldn't you be the one who go and see Naruto now?" Ino argued; Sakura on the other hand was pissed on what Ino said to her and gave her a nasty look.

"Why can't you get the point that I'm not ready to face your cousin yet?" Sakura said as she exhaled, Ino was now pissed off and stood up from the couch, ready to stomp away from the house. "You're not going to talk to him?" Sakura still managed to ask which gained her a death glare from the blond.

"If you're not ready to apologize to him as you say, then don't you ever talk to him, ever again~!" Ino yelled and made her way out of the house slamming the door as she went out.

"Crap~ that was intense" Itachi said all of a sudden; Sakura jolted from her seat when she heard her cousin.

"Itachi-nii~" she mumbled and looked on her lap to avoid the older Uchiha's stare. "I didn't mean any of It." she explained.

"I know. You two just want what you know was right." Itachi replied as he sat across Sakura, "but you should consider the situation you two were in. you and Naruto had some misunderstandings. It's true that Ino and Sasuke had them too but still, the situation was different." He said and Sakura looked up on him, eyes were now watery. Itachi gave off a chuckle "Ino has a short temper like you that's why it's natural for you two to have arguments like this; though it's a shame that the reason were just idiotic boys." Sakura smiled at her cousin's statement and her emotion was enlightened.

"Thank you Itachi-nii" she said; Itachi just smiled at her

* * *

The next day was utterly awkward. Sakura met Naruto on her way to the canteen while the blond spiky haired young man went to the gym; Naruto was about to smile on her but she looked away from him and she could have sworn she heard him groaned silently. Her heart clenched because she felt guiltier again but she was happy that Naruto finally showed up in the class as if nothing's happened; but the fact that she cannot be with him to share a laugh or having someone to talk to made her feel sad.

Ino was no good; when she was about to enter the classroom Sasuke was standing by the door, they looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Ino hastily walked passed him that caused a buzzing from their nosy classmates.

The day was not getting any good for the two girls; it was their break time- the usual time for them to chitchat with their other friends but since that _eventful night_ both girls remained on their room and jus brought some food to eat. Tenten was worried; she asked Sakura what was wrong but all the brunette had as a reply was a mere _nothing's going on; I'm just not in the mood. _And the pink haired girl did not talk to her for the rest of the break time.

Hinata tried to talk to the blond but to no avail. When she was about to approach Ino, the blond stood up from her seat and walked outside the room.

"They are so annoying~!" Tenten exclaimed as she munched on her food; Hinata sighed but did not say anything, she just let Tenten threw profanities to the two girls who were not with them. "We have to do something Hinata" the older girl said which earned a questioning look from the Hyuuga. "Are you just going to be silent for the rest of your life?"

"I. . . I don't know what to say" Hinata said in almost a whisper; Tenten shrugged.

"Just like what I said, we have to do something; it's obvious that those two were not in good terms." She said Hinata was still silent so Tenten continued "we need to find out what's the reason why they fought."

"I think we . . . we are not in the p-place to intervene with t-their fight Tenten" Hinata reasoned out.

"Aren't you concern with our friends?" Tenten asked; looking intently at the Hyuuga

"I-I am" Hinata replied looking down at her food.

"Good. So it's settled. We're going to help them reconcile" Tenten said as she grinned widely.

* * *

One of Ino's hobbies whenever she's upset was going to the gym and practiced her gymnastics skills; she developed and learned to love the sport when she broke up with her boyfriend and since then, Ino began her venture on it.

She stepped in the balance bean to do some flips when she saw a familiar raven-haired man entered the place.

"You're here" Sasuke said as he advanced in the gym wearing his jersey.

"I was about to do some recreational activity but since you're here, I might as well go home" she replied and was about to hopped out of the bar but her left foot slipped and she got out of her balance; luckily, someone who had strong arms caught her in time.

"You don't have to pretend that you're clumsy so I can hold you Ino." Sasuke teased; Ino blushed at their situation and immediately pushed herself away from him.

"Thank you for catching me" Ino said when she was finally on her own feet. "But no, I wasn't pretending to be clumsy Sasuke; don't be so full of yourself." She added and walked away from him

"You always walked away whenever I'm around. Why Ino~? Still affected by my presence?" he asked half joking and half serious. Ino stopped on her tracks and turned around to face him, a grim expression was on her face.

"Yeah~ I'm still affected and all the memories of you cheating on me are coming back whenever I see your face." She said in a serious tone that made Sasuke glued his gazed on her retreating form.

* * *

_You had a fight with Ino?_ Sakura re-read the note for the fifth time; it was as if she didn't say anything to him for him to ask her something like that. She sighed, she felt guiltier every time those two blonds do something or the mere citation of their names made her feel so down. Oh~ joy for her, another note was on its way towards her as she looked up to the upcoming note, she chanced a glance at the young man who was pulling the string on the other side, and he was looking at her direction. She gulped and clumsily took a random notebook to ease her shyness. She counted one to ten before she took a deep breath; she looked up again to see him but all she saw was the window closed and the night lamp was turned off. She dragged her gaze on the note hanging on the wire; she pulled it out of it and unfolded to see what he wrote. Her eyes began to water as she re-read again what he said. For the first time, Sakura thought that she was the worst person on earth; for even though she had done something to hurt Naruto's feelings and avoiding him he still cares.

_Good night Sakura-chan; hope you feel better tomorrow._

* * *

**reviews again, please ?**_  
_


	12. Chapter 10

**thank you so much for the reviews guys ~! ^-~**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto characters**

**Thin Bridge**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto was still in a dazed; he looked intently at the paper sitting on his lap without even paying attention to the teacher who was speaking to him for almost half an hour.

"Are you even listening Naruto?" Anko Mitarashi said; her charcoal pupil less eyes was on the blond boy who was still looking at his lap. She sighed when the student in front of her desk still did not respond "Okay Naruto; I know you're still upset that you got the lowest grade in my subject." She stated which earned a groan from the boy, she still continued. "I assigned someone who will help you with the lessons so you can catch up" Naruto finally looked at her direction; a confused looked on his face.

"I don't think Ino would be thrilled if you assign her to teach me. She has a short temper and you know that Anko-sensei" he said out of the blue; Anko quirked an eyebrow at his statement.

"And who told you that Ino would be your tutor?" she inquired; Naruto did not say anything so she continued "it's Haruno by the way." shocked was evident on the Uzumaki's expression when he learned who will be his tutor for her subject but it didn't amused her; Anko was the nosy type of a teacher that's why she knew what's going on her students, especially her favourite ones. She gave off a smirk towards the poor blond on the room.

"I-it's okay if y-you j-just assigned Ino." Naruto stuttered; hoping that Anko would change her mind but all he heard was her laughed.

"Oh~ no silly Naruto; I know very well what will happen if I assign her to teach you." She said matter-of-factly. "And besides, Ino was the one who recommended Haruno"

"What~ . . .!?" he almost yelled which caused him an irate look from the other teachers in the faculty room.

"Lower your voice you idiot; you heard me right? And there's no backing out if you want to pass on my subject. Now, prepare for your removal test," she said and stood up from her seat. "Meet me at room 103." She said one last time before leaving Naruto.

_Great; just great. ._. Naruto thought sarcastically as he also stood from his seat and started to walk out of the faculty room.

Just as he was about to turn a corner towards Anko's room, Naruto unexpectedly met Sakura on the hallway; they both look at each other at the same time and it was Naruto who look away from her first. The awkwardness emitted on the hallway and it was as if they were just the only ones there. Sakura caught his attention by coughing loud enough for him to hear that caused him to look back at her,

"Anko-sensei told me to tutor you after every class, so I guess we have to meet at the library every day after class before we go home." She started; Naruto just looked at her for a couple of seconds before he responded.

"When are we going to start?" Naruto asked; he was still unconfident whenever the pink haired was around, it was because of the things he heard from her that he thought that Sakura hates him for some other reason. But when the girl looked at him, all the thoughts he had was gone in an instant; there was something in her stare that told him that she did that not because she hates him but for some reason he doesn't want to know.

"We'll start on Monday next week." She answered her; then out of the blue, the words suddenly flew out of his mouth.

"Is . . . is it okay with you? . . . To tutor me?" he asked, unsure and nervous of what could be the pink-haired girl's reply. Sakura was taken aback on Naruto's question; she's afraid that whatever words slipped on her mouth would only hurt the blond boy even more. Taking a deep breath as she walk further away from him, Sakura said in almost a whisper that Naruto had a hard time to hear

"I'm glad I'm the one who will tutor you." And with that, she left; a small smile was present on both teenagers' faces.

* * *

Days passed and it was already Monday; Naruto was looking at the window from his seat wishing that time would slow down. For the first time in his whole life did Uzumaki Naruto ever wished that the class would not end that day; because it was going to be his first day to be tutored by Sakura- and he was feeling really, really nervous about it.

"It's a miracle, you're spacing out." He heard someone spoke from behind; when he turned to see who it was, Ino was currently walking towards the chair in front of him. "Nervous?" she teased and Naruto frowned at her.

"It's all thanks to you." He said sarcastically causing the blond girl to laugh. "You seemed to be avoiding her, why?" he said all of a sudden that made the girl in front of him to stopped laughing a glare was aiming at him.

"It's none of your business" she said.

"Of course it is. After all, I'm the reason why you two fought, right?" he said; Ino wanted to laughed it off but the way Naruto said it told her that he was really concerned about their fight. She sighed in defeat.

"You know Naruto; I'm really bad when it comes to dealing with people because I'm too bossy. That's the reason why Sakura and I fought; and since I'm stubborn and prideful, I'm not the one who will apologize because it's her fault anyways." She replied. Naruto's jaw nearly dropped at her answer, she just admitted that it was half her mistake but still threw the blame on the other party- she's impossible.

"Uh-huh cousin; as you say so," he said and Ino just gave him a big grin,

"Well, good luck on your first day. Don't mess up my dear." She said and patted his shoulder before leaving. Naruto looked at her before he let out a deep breath.

"Dobe" Sasuke approached him and sat in the chair Ino seated earlier, he looked at his best friend and gave him a grin somewhat identical to Ino's

"So obsess Teme, you really sit on that chair the moment she left? Hah~ love sick idiot." He teased which earned him a glare from the boy.

"I heard Sakura will tutor you later after class." he said instead and Naruto's grim expression came back instantly.

"It's Ino's idea." He replied, "I don't know why she did that."

"Aren't you grateful? She really wants you to get close to Sakura; if only someone would do that for us." He said absentmindedly; Naruto gave him a one-sided smile. "What . . .?"

"Are you really into Ino? You're getting out of your character because of a girl Teme." Naruto said; without any word Sasuke left the blond boy pissed that he told him that straight on his face. "Hah~ you just can't accept the fact Teme," he heard Naruto one last time before slamming the door.

* * *

By four-thirty in the afternoon even against his will, Naruto was patiently waiting for Sakura in the library. They both agreed to meet by four, and she was thirty minutes late; Naruto flipped a random book to have some entertainment while waiting for the pink haired.

"I'm sorry~! Something came up while I'm on my way here" Sakura apologized; she was panting and had some beads of sweat on her forehead. Naruto shook his head as he offered a chair for her which she shyly accepted.

"You ran just to get here?" he asked a bit amused and the girl in front of him nodded her head.

"I. . . I'm your tutor so it's just right I came here on time" she said with a meek smile. "Let's start?" she asked but Naruto shook his head again.

"We have more time, you should rest first" he said "and besides, I only have few topics that don't understand" he explained. Sakura was dumbfounded by his aura that day; he seemed so relaxed and . . . matured? Is he really the Naruto she knew?

"If that's what you want." She replied and saw him smiled which caused the pink haired girl to blush,

"I want to get you a drink but we're in the library so I guess I'll just treat you after," he said and Sakura's blushed intensified; he's really a charmer.

Naruto tried his hardest to avoid the girl's direction so that she wouldn't be that embarrassed. He had enough. And he wouldn't let the pink haired to be pissed because of him. And thanks to Deidara, he knew some tactics to make a girl stayed on his side.

_Be a man enough for her; be a gentleman. Girls loved to be well treated._ He remembered his cousin's advice when he told him about Sakura being his tutor. And of course, the older Yamanaka laughed his butt out before he gave some decent advice and well . . . it worked.

_Make her feel comfortable with you; don't start a conversation that would put the both of you in awkward situation, got it kiddo?_ He remembered his last advice earlier when he was about to left for school. And that was his dilemma; he doesn't know how to start something.

"Naruto. . .? Sakura called out which cut him from his reverie "what topics did you find difficult?"

_Thank God, she saved me from brain damage._ He thought and gave Sakura a thankful looked before he answered; and by judging the pink haired girl's expression, Naruto thought that it was her best topic.

"I'm okay now. Let's start." She said and he obliged.

They took almost one and half before they were done on their first day; Naruto was helping Sakura in arranging the books and the notebooks they used and brought them back on the shelves. The students were now leaving the library as the librarian signalled that it will be closed.

"Thank you for this day" Naruto said and Sakura gave him a small smile

"It's nothing. I'm glad you learn something today." She replied

"Yeah~ I do hope Anko-sensei will be pleased." He said as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura didn't reply so the two was in a comfortable yet somewhat awkward silence. "uhm~ Sakura-chan" he asked tentatively, the pink haired looked at him. "Is it okay if I walk you home?"Sakura was taken aback by his statement; a blush was forming on her cheeks. Naruto was about to take back what he said when Sakura replied.

"Thank you Naruto." She said, Naruto thought he was rejected but the way Sakura smiled told him otherwise and then he heard the confirmation. "Let's go?" a wide grin was plastered on his face and walked towards the door to opened it up for the girl who gave him a knowing smile.


End file.
